


Only Lies

by RainInMyMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainInMyMind/pseuds/RainInMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todas las cosas tenían un final, y tal vez, este fue uno de los más amables para los dos.<br/>Al tiempo Sanji se dio cuenta, y no se lo dijo Robin. Ni se lo dijeron sus miradas tristes y preocupadas. <br/>Se lo mostró Zoro. <br/>—	Ella te engaña, estúpido cocinero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Lies

Sanji no era una persona que guardara mucho resentimiento, tal vez solo un poco, en algunos casos. Obviamente nunca con una mujer, y menos con su adorada Nami. Por esta razón nunca tomaba muy en cuenta si una mujer lo usaba o no, después de todo era un caballero y debía complacerlas; porque eran importantes para él, eran para admirar y no tocar. 

El problema recaía en enamorarse verdaderamente de una mujer. Si bien podía declararle el amor eterno a toda mujer que vea solo para verlas sonreír y hacerles el día, no era lo mismo cuando se hablaba de amar de verdad. En su caso, descubrió que su corazón era solo para Nami. 

No era para alardear, la trataba distinto a como lo hacía con Robin, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Solo le llegó la lucidez de sus propios sentimientos en una hermosa tarde de verano en el Sunny, charlando con la arqueóloga. Sanji no era estúpido, probablemente era uno de los pocos que entendía los acertijos de Robin con rapidez. Esto lo llevó a la realización de que estaba enamorado de Nami. Aunque esta vez, de verdad. 

Se dedicó a pensar esa tarde, si él podría dejar su hábito caballeroso —la parte dramática— solo por ella. Se lo preguntó e imaginó varias veces, y su respuesta siempre fue la misma.

 

Sí.

 

Esto, de una forma muy contraproducente, era obvio. No le importaba mucho, ya que su amor por la navegante comenzó a cegarlo.

Entonces una mañana, Nami parecía haberse levantado de un humor fantástico. Él estaba feliz porque ella lo estaba, hasta toda la tripulación parecía estar igual. El almuerzo se dio de una forma increíble, no tuvo ni una pelea con Zoro y ni siquiera tuvo que gritarle a Luffy para que saliera de la cocina mientras trabajaba; no encontró a Ussop robándole especias y Franky no vino a pedirle ni una sola cola. Era un día demasiado perfecto. 

No lo había notado en ese entonces, él estaba demasiado alegre. Tanto, como para ir y darles sus bebidas favoritas a todos esa misma tarde. Nami no solo había recibido su limonada, sino que también un postre de sus mandarinas exquisito. 

Ella era feliz. Era feliz con el trato de Sanji hacia ella, la hacía parecer el centro de su mundo, y comenzó a creer que estaba enamorado de él. Y se propuso decírselo esa misma noche, teniendo en cuenta lo ideal que fue todo el día para la tripulación, sería mejor para ellos dos.

La noche llego rápida, y la humedad en el ambiente era inusualmente cálida para todos, como si los abrigara. Luego de una cena deliciosa, la hora de dormir se hizo oír con los bostezos de Chopper. 

Todo ocurrió en el estudio de la navegante, su confesión, sus besos y su primera noche juntos. 

Sanji se encontraba radiante al siguiente día, y al otro, y al siguiente, no paraba. Su corazón siempre explotaba cuando se besaban, lo asfixiaba cuando se tocaban, latía a mil por hora cuando hablaban. 

Pero todas las cosas tenían un final, y tal vez, este fue uno de los más amables para los dos.

Al tiempo Sanji se dio cuenta, y no se lo dijo Robin. Ni se lo dijeron sus miradas tristes y preocupadas. 

Se lo mostró Zoro. Su rival. 

Él había dejado su tan sobreactuado acto de caballero hacia las demás mujeres, solo para ella. Era todo solo para ella, siempre ella; y ella tan delicada y tierna, se lo había agradecido en susurros mientras dormían juntos, regalándole orgasmos en sus oídos. Solo que ella a veces no lo soportaba, y tal vez, haya hecho cosas que no debía para desquitarse, para darse un respiro de sus atenciones. 

Cosas que no eran correctas, y para colmo, con otro tripulante. 

Fue Zoro quien, después de enterarse de su relación, entro en la cocina en plena tarde con el ceño fruncido.

 

— Ella te engaña, estúpido cocinero. 

 

Sanji recordó las palabras con tanta claridad, que todavía dolían. 

Su mirada solo se había fijado en Zoro, y en ese momento no pensaba en “¿Cómo es que el marimo sabe de lo nuestro? Era secreto”, era peor. Era lo más doloroso que le habían dicho en su vida. Sabía que Zoro no mentía, su quijada fija, sus ojos duros y su ceño firmemente fruncido le decían todo. 

En ese entonces, su corazón se partió. No se agachó a recoger sus pedacitos, sino que los pisoteó mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo a Zoro. A llorar en el hombro de su rival. De su rival.

Llorar por la mujer que más amó en el mundo. La última y la única que amaría en el mundo.

Ese día, en el que Zoro le dijo la verdad que su corazón no le permitía ver, besó a Nami una última vez. 

Y entre susurros, le dijo la verdad más dolorosa.

 

— No estás enamorada de mí. Estás enamorada de mis atenciones, de ser el centro del mundo para mí. Amas lo que te hago sentir, lo que te doy, pero no lo que soy.

Esa noche, lagrimas cayeron y crearon un mar de emociones. Había tristeza, amor, dolor, traición y enojo, pero por sobre todo dolor. 

 

Nunca se vio un amor tan fuerte, como el de él. 

Pero tampoco nunca se vio un corazón más roto, como el de él.


End file.
